


Valentine

by Sandycastle



Series: Diamond Springs [4]
Category: Diamond Springs Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:04:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandycastle/pseuds/Sandycastle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jalen and Brett celebrate their first Valetine's Day together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine

Valentine

Brett Montgomery went into the General store. He saw some Valentine items on display. He knew everyone in town was getting to know him pretty well and he wouldn’t be able to buy anything for Jalen or people would think it rather odd. They knew he didn’t have a particular girl he was interested in and was concerned people would put two and two together and it would be a bad thing for them. They could even be run out of town and that would mean them losing their new home, the respect they were building and would mean the loss of everything they were trying to build here and he didn’t want that. He walked around the mercantile and saw red colored paper and an idea came to him that he could create something on his own. He wandered over to the ladies section and found some pretty lace. He then took the items up to Jim Duncan, the store owner and got a little nervous when Jim raised an eyebrow. “Interesting Brett.” He commented, “What’s the lace for?”

A thought came to the young outlaw as Jim asked the question and Brett said, “I’m going to make a Valentine card for Mr. Hawkins in appreciation of her taking such good care of us.”

Jim smiled. “That’s sweet and I’m sure she’ll appreciate it.” He wrapped up the young man’s purchases. Brett had bought enough materials for two cards and smiled back at Jim. He had been glad he’d thought of it because it was the perfect explanation. 

Brett rode home and took his purchases to Jalen’s office. He knew his partner wouldn’t mind as long as he didn’t touch anything of importance and he didn’t leave a mess behind. He had found out that Jalen liked things neat and orderly and the times he had left messes had been soundly scolded and made to clean them up with a few accompanying swats to get the point across. 

The young outlaw smiled to himself as he brought to mind the tanned handsome face and the bright green eyes and the well hardened body that was his Sheriff. Brett mused that Jalen was not only strong of body, but also of mind. He could be tough as leather and as hard as nails, as sharp too.” He thought ruefully. 

Once he had folded the red paper in half and carefully cut it to represent a heart  
, he cut and pasted a length of lace around the heart. He smiled and worked on the lettering, making his letters carefully as he could. His penmanship was getting much better since Jalen had insisted on him practicing everyday and when he gave him lines expected him to do his best. If he didn’t his partner made him write the lines that weren’t legible or messy over again and he didn’t like or want to do that, so he had learned to take his time and write carefully. 

Brett smiled at the finished product. He was proud of it. He then proceeded to carefully make another card for their housekeeper and laundress Elizabeth Hawkins. He liked her and she brought them treats lots of times when she did her baking. Brett thought that was so nice of her. He also was grateful for her not talking or gossiping about them or spreading any suspicions she may have about their relationship. She just went cheerfully about her work and asked no embarrassing questions. Whatever she knew she kept to herself. 

Once he had finished the cards he left the one for Mrs. Hawkins on the desk and took the other up into the room that was Brett’s when they had guests who didn’t know about their life style and placed it carefully in the top drawer of the chest for safe keeping. 

*****

Sheriff Jalen Brooks walked around town making his rounds. Everywhere he went he saw the signs of the celebration of Valentine’s Day. He felt happy that for the first time in a long time he had someone he loved to share it with. He tried to think of something special he could get Brett to commemorate their first Valentine’s day together. He stopped into the saddlery and smiled at Dan as he entered. “Hello Dan…where’s your partner?” He asked, not seeing Cole around. 

Dan smiled, wiped his hands on a rag he had kept nearby as he had been busy staining some leather. “He went out to collect the mail. We’re getting’ more and more mail orders every day. It’s excitin’.”

Jalen grinned. “I’m so glad you’re doin’ well. I came because I’d like to get a present for Brett for Valentine’s Day. I’m sort of at a loss however of what to get him.”

Dan nodded. “I was able to snag a box of chocolates for Cole as I had told Jim Duncan over at the mercantile that Gabe wanted me to come over and pick up enough boxes to give each one of his girls. Jim never blinked an eye because Gabe’s done that for years.”

Jalen grinned. “That was clever. Gabe’s a great man.”

Dan smiled. “He’s always been good to me and Cole.”

Jalen nodded. His eye was caught by a nice leather vest. He himself owned one and pinned his star to it and that just might be the thing for Brett. He smiled at Dan. “Dan, I’d like to get that leather vest there for Brett…can you work two hearts entwined into a design that would be subtle?”

Dan looked at the vest and then smiled. “Yes, in fact I believe I have just the design pattern you’d like.” Dan led the Sheriff over to the design books and turned the pages until he came to the one he wanted to show Jalen. “One wouldn’t even know there were two hearts entwined unless you looked very carefully. What do you think?” Dan asked.

Jalen grinned. “I like it. Can you have this emblazoned on the leather vest and ready by Valentine’s day?”

Dan nodded. “Sure, no problem.” He grinned. “Brett will look good in this.”

*****

When Jalen arrived home he smiled to see Brett busy with the barn chores. He was feeding and watering the draft horses as well as Spirit and the cow and chickens too. “Good to see you busy.” Jalen praised. 

Brett smiled and came over to the older man and wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him. “Yes. Bein’ a farm boy it comes naturally.”

The Sheriff kissed Brett back and patted his bottom. “I’m also sure there’s a bit of incentive in there somewhere too.”

The young outlaw squirmed at the pat, but said, “Uh huh.”

Jalen brought Liberty into the barn and began to groom him and once his own horse was taken care of and all the other barn chores, which they shared, Jalen put an arm around Brett’s shoulders and walked him back to the house.

Once inside Brett said, “Mrs. Hawkins left us a chicken stew and she also left us a cake.”

Jalen grinned and shook his head. “She spoils us.”

Brett grinned. “I know.” Then he said, “I went to the Mercantile today and got some stuff and made her a Valentine Card from the both of us. Want to see?”

Jalen nodded. “Yes, of course.”

The young man led the older man into the office and then showed him the card he had made which was drying on the desk. Jalen handled it carefully and smiled. “It’s very pretty Brett and the words you wrote, “In fond appreciation of all you do for us” is just right. Shall we sign it now?” He asked.

Brett nodded. “We can and then when she comes on Valentine’s Day we can prop it up where she’s sure to see it.”

Jalen nodded. “Sounds like a good idea.”

The young man smiled and had a happy look in his blue eyes.

The Sheriff smiled. He liked to see his partner looking happier. He himself felt happier than he had in a very long time. He gently kissed his young outlaw and asked huskily, “Do you think the stew can wait for a bit? I’m hungry for somethin’ a bit different.”

Brett, his blue eyes glowing connected with Jalen’s green and grinned. “I think so.”

“Good.” The older man said and in one quick move slung the young man up over his shoulder. His black curls hung down and Jalen made a mental note to make sure Brett got his hair cut again as he brought him to the upstairs bedroom they shared. 

*****

On Valentine’s day Brett got up earlier than usual and propped the card he had made for Jalen up against his coffee cup as he sett the table for breakfast. Mrs. Hawkins would be there in a few hours to fix their breakfast as she was doing most of the cooking. Jalen did some cooking and Brett hadn’t yet had the time to learn much, but watched when Jalen did cook and could at least now start the coffee and it no longer turned out to be mud as it cooked on the stove. 

The Sheriff entered the room and smiled as he saw his young outlaw’s bright blue eyes, his tousled black curls and youthful face filled with happiness. He tried to look innocent, but Jalen had been with him long enough to know better and laughed. “So what have you been up to my young outlaw?”

Brett grinned and brushed black curls out of his blue eyes. “Just settin’ the table and puttin’ on the coffee.”

Jalen saw the red heart propped up at his place. “And…what’s this?” He asked with a grin.

Brett said, “Hmm…not quite sure. Looks like somethin’ red.”

Jalen nodded. “Certainly does, reminds me of a certain young outlaw’s bottom after it’s well spanked.”

Brett pouted. “Jalen!”

Jalen laughed and put an arm around Brett’s neck and then kissed him and deepened the kiss. “I love you he breathed when he came up for air.

“I do too.” Brett said, still a little dazed looking from the kiss.

Jalen sat down at his place after pouring himself some coffee from the pot and read his card and smiled. “Aww Brett, I love the card.” He went over to the young man and kissed his forehead. “You stay right there.” He ordered. He went into his office and emerged with a bulky package in his hands. He plopped it into Brett’s lap. “Open it.” Jalen grinned.

Brett slowly tore off the paper and seeing the leather vest breathed, “Jalen…it’s beautiful! Thank you!”

The older man grinned and said, “You’re welcome kid. Try it on. I want to see how it looks on you.”

The young man stroked the supple leather and smelled its rich scent before putting it on. Once he did he saw the design on the right breast of the Vest and Jalen explained about the two entwining hearts. 

Brett listened and when his Sheriff was through kissed him provocatively. “Would you like me to model this for you Jalen?” He asked prancing around the kitchen.

Jalen chuckled. “Hmm…sure I want to see how it goes with the red of this heart.” He indicated the card

Bret looked at him puzzled for a moment, and then understanding dawned. “Hey…that’s not fair!” He yelped. “I didn’t do anythin’!”

Jalen just grinned and advanced on Brett and when Brett made a dash for it he captured him and slinging the youngster over his shoulder carried him up the stairs to their room where they stayed together. 

“Jalen…please put me down!” Brett begged.

Jalen patted the bottom over his shoulder and said, “I will once I get you right where I want you.”

“Jalen!” Brett whined and squirmed at the pats to his bottom.

Once in their room Jalen took Brett and laid him on their bed. “Stay there.” He commanded. 

Brett did so, wondering what Jalen was up to. 

Jalen kicked off his boots and then pulled off Brett’s. Then he climbed up on the large bed and straddling Brett began to kiss his skin and unbuttoning his shirt, working his magic with lips, tongue and fingers, kissing, caressing and teasing until Brett was moaning with pleasure. 

Jalen slowly stripped Brett of every stitch of clothing and when he was bare, buck naked he grinned and scooping him up gently placed him over his lap. He wrapped an arm around him and snuggled him close to his stomach. Once he did he began to lightly spank the bare bottom, but differently from how he would usually do this, He landed a few swats and then rubbed the places before spanking somewhere else repeating the process. As he spanked Brett squirmed. He really hadn’t realized that this kind of spanking would make him hard and want to have his lover deep inside of him instead of Jalen gently caressing the reddened skin and soothing the heat and then reigniting it. He moaned…”Please…Jalen!”

Jalen was as excited as Brett. His manhood was straining against his jeans for release, but he wanted his young outlaw to experience something different, new. When the Sheriff could no longer contain himself and Brett lay mewling, panting and squirming over his lap for more than the spanking, Jalen gently flipped him onto the bed and then unbuttoning himself grabbed some Vaseline, quickly prepared himself and Bret and rode him until they came to completion. Brett lay beneath Jalen panting and his lips in a little pout. Jalen kissed them, rolling his partner onto his back. Brett hissed a bit, but then began to wriggle provocatively and Jalen laughed and obliged his young outlaw once more.

Once they were sated they both lay in the large bed, Brett cuddled up to Jalen, his still warm bottom snuggled into Jalen’s groin, the way they liked it after a real spanking and now in play. 

Brett looked up at Jalen. “That was amazin’.” He said.

Jalen chuckled. “Yes it was and it’s because we love each other and it’s special between us. Happy Valentine’s day my young outlaw.” Jalen caressed Brett’s jaw and kissed his mouth once more. 

Brett smiled and returned the kiss and they cuddled together dozing for a while longer before waking and starting their day. 

*****

Elizabeth Hawkins arrived and came into the kitchen and smiled as she saw the coffee cups on the table. She saw a pretty laced edged Valentine addressed to her propped up on the table and smiled a bit broader. 

Jalen and Brett entered and she smiled and greeted them as she made up some breakfast for the two. “Thank you for the card boys, that was very thoughtful.” She told them.

Brett smiled. “You’re welcome Mrs. Hawkins. After all you do a lot for us too and it’s the least we could do to show our appreciation.”

Jalen nodded. “Yes and it was Brett’s talented hands that created it.”

Elizabeth went over and gave each man a motherly kiss on the cheek and then in her usual no nonsense manner said, “Now you two get washed up before you eat.”

Jalen grinned at Brett and they did as they were told. Once they were set down she served up their breakfast and before she went about her business she smiled. “There’s a special Valentine’s cake in the pantry for you boys later.”

Jalen and Brett both got up together and with one on each side of her each gave her a kiss on the cheek and thanked her.

Mrs. Hawkins got so flustered she blushed and shooed her apron at them. “You two get on with your business now and let me get on with mine.” She bustled out of the room and the two young men grinned at each other and then left for town.

The end.


End file.
